polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Rwandaball
Rwandaball |nativename = : Rwandaumupira : Rwandaballe : Rwandakugel|founded = 1 July 1962 |onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Rwandaball|predicon = Guinea|image = |caption = We can into female politicians ! |government = Semi-presidential constitutional republic |personality = Trying to forget the genocide and being peaceful, Rich-Poor |language = Kinyarwanda (official) French (official, unused) English (official, used most) German |type = Bantu |capital = Kigaliball |religion = Christianity Animism |friends = Russiaball USAball My Role Model Democratic Republic of Congoball (sometimes) Burundiball (sometimes) Canadaball Germanyball Austriaball |enemies = Belgiumball Franceball Burundiball Democratic Republic of Congoball (most of the time) Germanyball Quebecball REMOVE MOBUTU!!!! Fake African Tringapore |likes = Anglicisation, USAball, UKball, Drones, German language, Womans |hates = RWANDAN GENOCIDE!!, French language, AIDS, Plastic bags, Homosex removers, German language, CHAUVINISM |intospace = No |bork = Tutsi Tutsi |status = Recovering from Rwandan Genocide and moving towards a happier future, rebuilding economy |notes = I like poutine and putin.}}Rwandaball, aka the African Flanders, is a country in Central Africa. Like his brother Burundiball, he was first colonized by Germanyball and then by Belgiumball. Now they both are sandwiched between Tanzaniaball and DR Congoball. He also is aiming to be the most drone-friendly country in the world. Due to his drone fetish. He is also rapidly getting more freedom and might have more freedom than USAball by 2020. Investors also love to invest in his clay due to his 7% economic growth which is due to his rapidly increasing economic freedom. History Before being colonized by Germanyball, Rwanda enjoyed doing things such as hunting and being irrelevant. After being colonized, Its hobbies became more based around not being slaughtered by its German overlord. Rwanda only started becoming slightly relevant after it began to commit mass genocide against itself, which appalled and shocked the world, although not many understood what it was about. In 2009, he joined the Commonwealthball. Today, he tries to forget the genocide, and he is becoming more peaceful than his neighbors with higher crime rates. In 2001, Rwandaball changed his flag as his old one became associated with his genocide. He likes to make art out of cow feces. Relations * Russiaball - Eurasian friend. I like Vladimir Putin. * USAball, UKball - I Love the English language, the best language, so international and classy! Thanks for letting me of joinings Commonwealthball! Damn them French! * Tringapore - my inspiration, most of my neighbors call me Tringapore of Africa. * Burundiball - My brother who is still crazy since the genocide. * DR Congoball- You still speak french but you helped my refugees during the genocide. And gib coltan ! * Canadaball - He is nice and gibs me aid! I like poutine. He can into Commonwealthball and the English language but unfortunately, he also can into French language. ** Quebecball - Canadian province that can into French language. You cannot into independence! Honhonhonhonhon! Hahahahaha! * Belgiumball - YOU DID GENOCIDE ON MY TUTSI PEOPLE!? I WILL DO GENOCIDE ON YOUR CITIZENS AND EUROPE! and yuo lost to France in World Cup 2018!! * Franceball - YOU SPEAK FRENCH ! I HATE YOU, YOU PARTICIPATED ! I WILL NOT SPEAK YUOR SILLY LANGUAGE ANYMORE! Enjoy losing Occitania, Alsace-Lorraine, Basque Country and Rosillon. * UNball - Hey!!!!! Why didn't you do anything in the Rwandan genocide! You're fuckin useless!!!! * Germanyball - My first master! But... WHY DID YOU IMPOSE GERMAN LANGUAGE ON ME??!!! YOU'RE THE REASON BELGIUM IMPOSED FRENCH LANGUAGE ON ME!!!! VERDAMMTER ESEL! * Austriaball - You're just fine with me, I guess so. * Djiboutiball - I am the African Tringapore, not you! * Zaireball - he was planning to invade me REMOVE MOBUTU!!!!!!!!!! How to draw Drawing Rwandaball is quite simple: 1. Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes of sky blue, yellow and green. '''Make sure that the '''sky blue '''stripe is two times bigger than the '''yellow and green '''stripes. 2. Draw a sun '''this color in the upper right-hand corner of the blue. 3. Draw the eyes and you have finished. Gallery Odc65563rw721.png|credit from Lord-Zori Ruanda.png Immigrant army.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Sandwiched.png vulEaYO.png Shitty.png EGGhF7c.png OAMhHck.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png QTxNZI5.png Dark_Dark_Africa.png Rwandaball 1962-2001.png|Rwandaball from (1962-2001) zh:卢旺达球 Category:Africa Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Countryballs Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Poor Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Landlocked Category:Central Africa Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:UNball Category:Rwandaball Category:East Africa Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Germanic Category:Belgian Colonies Category:Burger Lovers Category:Rich Category:Dark Past